Green Tea
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Aku bukan orang jahat." / Complete!


Green Tea

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Green Tea

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang sedang mencari ketenangan. Tak banyak yang ingin dilakukannya. Pulang ke rumah, destinasi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan. Sama sekali tidak tenang memikirkan Mikuo, kakaknya yang sudah pasti sudah pulang. Oh, semenjak mereka tinggal berdua Miku ingat bahwa kakaknya membawa perempuan lagi. Sekedar 'teman main', mungkin.

Menghela nafas, Miku tahu bahwa itu bukan tempat terbaik. Dia hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, yang tidak ada orang. Sunyi, sepi, tapi dapat membuat siapa pun menjadi tenang. Hei, itu keinginan yang sederhana, bukan? Lagipula, orangtuanya tidak pernah peduli padanya. Memberikan kebebasan yang sungguh besar, membuat Mikuo leluasa membawa perempuan ke dalam rumah. Kakak sialan. Dan Miku tak bisa membencinya.

Miku duduk di kursi taman. Sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani. Seperti yang diharapkannya. Sunyi dan sepi. Tapi panas. Miku tidak terlalu suka dengan panas. Mungkin karena itu dia tidak pernah menyukai musim panas.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas menembus cakrawala. Sinar matahari yang membutakan hanya ditanggapinya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Padahal Miku hanya ingin melihat matahari. Bodoh, memang. Layaknya seorang anak SD, Miku hanya ingin sedikit manja. Masa kecil yang dihabiskannya hanyalah menjadi seorang anak mandiri yang tak pernah bergantung pada siapa pun. Melihat matahari, sungguh keinginan yang polos. Namun, sang surya tak pernah mengizinkannya, karena mungkin Tuhan belum memberi izin kepada matahari agar membuat Miku dapat melihatnya tanpa efek samping. Yakin, suatu saat Tuhan akan mengizinkan. Polos sekali.

Sugesti yang seperti itu, tak masalah, kan?

Lebih tepatnya, Miku kesepian.

Tak ada siapa pun yang menemani. Kakaknya terlalu sibuk dengan kebebasan yang membuainya, menariknya ke dalam, jauh, jauh sekali. Miku hanya menjadi titel sebagai seorang 'adik'. Mikuo, Mikuo, apa yang dicarinya? Panggilannya tak lebih sebagai angin lalu.

Ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang sekretaris. Begitu juga dengan ayahnya. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sibuk, sibuk. Miku hanya menjadi titel seorang 'anak'. Tak ada anak akan menimbulkan kontroversi, kan? Beruntung sekali. Mungkin orangtua Miku harus rajin-rajin berdoa.

Nah, kalau begitu, mau bermanja sama siapa?

Tidak tahu.

Miku menghela nafas. Keringat mengucur deras di dahinya. Sudah saatnya dia pulang. Tak ada cara lain. Miku harus pulang ke rumah, dan sudah pasti disambut dengan Mikuo yang bugil tanpa pakaian, dan seorang perempuan cantik di sampingnya. Pemandangan biasa, seperti melihat semut. Karena permasalahannya tidak dapat diselesaikan oleh rumus matematika. Baik keliling lingkaran maupun luas lingkaran. Sama halnya dengan garis singgung lingkaran. Retoris dan kritis. Dan Miku benci akan hal itu.

"Sendirian?"

Untuk sekian kalinya, Miku menghela nafas. Suara siapakah itu? Suara laki-laki? Oh, biarlah. Tak perlu peduli dengan siapalah itu. Jika ada memang niat menggoda, Miku sudah biasa. Tipe gadis sendirian yang sudah pasti menjadi sasaran empuk laki-laki yang berniat merayunya. Tipuan murahan yang tak lebih seperti seonggok sampah.

"Apakah kau mengira aku orang jahat?"

Lagi-lagi, suara itu kembali menghampiri.

Tak tahan, Miku menoleh. Di sampingnya, sudah ada laki-laki berseragam yang seragamnya beda dengan seragam sekolah Miku, bersurai hijau lumut, dan memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Miku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Jika ditanya, sudah biasa. Itu hanyalah tatapan konyol.

"Ya, apakah kau tidak melihatnya?" Balas Miku dengan sinis. Memicingkan matanya, agar waspada terhadap orang asing. Laki-laki itu mendengus, melihat Miku yang sudah siap siaga. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat. Dan aku bukan tipe laki-laki murahan yang senang menggoda perempuan."

Mata Miku terbelalak, menahan malu. Sungguh, kali ini dia salah sasaran. Tapi Miku bukanlah orang yang dapat percaya begitu saja. Mulut kecilnya terbuka. "Apakah benar? Aku tak percaya! Kau terlihat sama seperti lainnya!"

Mendengar bentakan kecil dari Miku, laki-laki itu berdecak. "Kau ini! Tak bisa percaya sedikit saja, hah?!" Seru laki-laki itu. "Lagipula, kau kasar sekali. Aku ragu apakah kau perempuan atau bukan." Komentarnya.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah!" Usir Miku. Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku ingin sendirian!" Bentak Miku lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Kau...mempunyai masalah?" Tanyanya. Miku terdiam, enggan mengatakan apapun. Baginya, orang asing tak perlu ikut campur dengan urusannya. Dan seharusnya dia tahu itu.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau pasti tahu tak baik percaya langsung dengan orang asing, bukan? Tapi kau sepertinya kau memang sedang bermasalah. Tenang, aku dapat dipercaya." Ujarnya.

"Ap-"

"Ini."

Laki-laki itu memberikan Miku secarik kertas dan sebuah permen. Miku mengernyit dahi, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan laki-laki tersebut. Memberikannya secarik kertas dan sebuah permen, apa maksudnya?

"Tak baik menyembunyikan perasaanmu seperti itu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia." Ucap laki-laki tersebut. Membalikkan badannya, laki-laki itu berjalan pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Gumiya Megpoid, 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA Nihon. Yoroshiku."

Miku mematung. Benar-benar membingungkan. Apa yang terjadi? Otak Miku tak bisa mencerna semuanya. Ini terlalu memusingkan. Dan mana mungkin Miku bisa percaya begitu saja kepada orang yang tak dikenal? Mungkin saja dia adalah seorang penipu.

Ragu-ragu, diliriknya kertas tersebut. Nomor telefon. Dan, sebuah permen rasa teh hijau? Green tea?

"Green tea, ya?" Gumamnya.

Tanpa ragu, Miku membuka bungkus permen tersebut, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasa segar mendominasi mulutnya. Miku menikmati permen tersebut. Hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Miku benci rasa teh hijau, dan tak pernah mau menikmatinya. Dan sekarang beda. Rasanya, tidaklah pahit, melainkan, manis?

Mengapa?

Menggenggam erat kertas tersebut, Miku yakin dengan rasa manis ini. Dan Miku menyukainya, permen yang berwarna hijau lumut itu. Sekali lagi, ini menjadi favoritnya.

Malam ini, Miku akan menghabiskan pulsa untuk menelepon Gumiya.

Dengan permen rasa 'green tea' itu tentunya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Mungkin banyak kekurangan, tapi Syifa berharap para reader menikmatinya. :3

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
